The End of Twilight
by twilightfan159
Summary: An interesting twist on Breaking Dawn. All intelligent life on the planet is presumed dead. Including Vampires. Bella thinks she is the last one left. But is she... Rated T because of brief fight sequences... maybe. Sadly, I don't own Twilight, so everything that you recognize is because of the incredible Stephanie Meyer.
1. The End Part One - Bella

Bella (Vamp) POV

Devastation

What is the point? I mean- we, the vampires of the world have just practically obliterated all intelligent life on the planet. It's stupid. WHY?

I have no meaning, no point, no direction...no Edward.

This has happened before, this feeling of loss; but this time, it's final. Finite.

Where do I do? What do I do? Where is the point?

Inside I feel hollow-as if I have had my insides ripped out with a rusty knife. For all I know, I could be the only alive (Well, ISH... I am a vampire(are we really alive?) intelligent life on the planet.

Edward, Renesme, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Charlie, Mom, and even Rosalie. All gone.

It was all Alice's fault. she heard a human's heart beating while she was very thirsty, and she obliterated him. Then, she was too guilty to come back, and this meant that Aro never got to know the predicament that Alice was supposed to bring about the fight. The fight that killed us all.

There are seven small words that dictate my existance...

**I am alone, and Edward has gone.**

And he has truly gone forever, and he is never coming back.

Edward POV


	2. The End part Two - Edward

**A/N - I forgot to say this on the last chapter, but sadly, I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's work, (However much I wish I did,) and all recognizable characters and themes are courteous of the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. **

**Also, this is my first Fan Fic, so please review (even if it is negative) so I can become a better, and more amazing writer. Thanks. :)**

Edward POV

I...Am...Alone...

No Bella!

Lifetimes of Bella-less life couldn't ever prepare me for this moment.

I've lost everything that I hold dear. My family, my wife, my child. My sanity.

The only person on the planet who has even a slim chance of survival is Alice. I HATE her for what she did. Not because she killed that guy, but because she abandoned us in our hour of need. Even after all of this, I will still embrace her if she lives, because I'll just be glad that she survived the onslaught of terror over the last week.

The last week has been torture. I've spent so much of my time evading everyone and everything. I haven't even fed. to be absolutely honest, it's a miracle that anyone survived...

I wonder how I did survive... I haven't enjoyed it; to say the least. I've spent my time worrying about Bella, worrying about Renesme. I've EVEN worried about Jacob. I've been a shivering wreak. If I was human, then I surely would be dead from a heart attack by now.

My life's fun. I have hidden in the deepest depths of the ocean for 7 days. It's cold, dark, and was shaking with the growls of the fighters up on the surface.

It's all silent now. The only sound that I can hear is the tiny fish swimming around me. Oblivious to any fight. How I wish that I could be like them. They're born. They grow. They reproduce. They die. Simple.

My whirring brain is now feeling the effects of my burning thirst. My throat is on fire. I will feed tonight. Or I will die.

* * *

If there is someone else unknown up there; then I will surely die. But not from my thirst


	3. The Drunk Squirrel brings hope

Bella POV

As I step out from my cave where I have stayed, the first thing that I notice is the desolate silence.

There are no flickers of movement for miles around.

I...am...truly...alone...!

I want to kill myself. I now have no reason to live. Although I have lived through the onslaught, I still feel like I have pulled the short straw from the fingers of fate.

I say this because I feel survivors guilt, depression at the pointless deaths of thousands, and loneliness that would put anyone in solitary confinement to shame.

I feel all this, and I'll have to live with it for the rest of eternity.

Vampires can't die.

...CREEEAK

...

...SMASH!

Wow, just my luck. I 've just killed another thing. I killed a tree. Humph! That tree is probably one of the only alive thing in this remote area. Everything must've died in the carnage.

* * *

Squirrel POV

**(A/N This squirrel is drunk, so it's terrible grasp on the English language is the wine's fault. Just saying. )**

OMG! that shiny Humanoid is crazydoodles. LOL!

They are chattering along to themselves like an idiot...

Squirrelette: "Chuurrp?"

Squirrel : "Squeak, chuurrrrrp, grrrrrrrrr."

(still squirrel POV)

That told her. She knows that I'm certainly not crazydoodles. CRAAAAAAAAAZYYYDOOOOOOOOODLEEEEEEESSSSS!

I'm not mad. At least I think I'm not; however this might be that grape and acorn wine that I had earlier.

Mmm... wine...

...

...

...

Aww; SUGAR-COATED -ACORNS!

That shiny humanoid has seen me. She looked rubixed- oops, I mean, puzzled. **(A/N ;) )**

I love you..._ Do I look drunk?_

Squirrelette : " Squeak!" *rolls eyes*

Thought not.

* * *

Bella POV

My muscles freeze.

It surely isn't everyday that you see a drunk squirrel fall out of the broken trunk of an oak tree.

Wait... Wait a minute. Am I crazy? I just said that a drunk squirrel fell out of a tree.

...O...K...

I rub my perfect vision with my immaculate hands that are shining like crystals.

Nope, still there.

Wait, If that little guy survived, then maybe there's hope. Not much hope, but it's possible.

* * *

Edward might still be alive...

A/N I have had many people looking at my story. Thank you. However, it would be very nice if you just took the time to quickly review (EVEN if it is negative), because I want to become a better writer. Also, good reviews encourage me to write more.

Thanks guys. And remember, Keep calm and read Twilight. :)


	4. Out of the darkness, and into hope

Edward POV

I swim up through the murky depths. My mind is a wildfire of hope.

Maybe someone's lived. It's not likely though.

As my head breaks above the still surface, I take a deep breath, expelling the stale air from my lungs. I smell the air. Nothing new. Just the smouldering remains of a nearby city that I can't name due to the amount of destruction that it has been subject to.

*Sigh* such a waste. Why did we have to end up with this unhappy conclusion? I start to wander towards the smoking mess that is a few miles away. Maybe someone has survived. Again, not likely.

…step…

…step…

…..step…

I'm thirsty. Maybe the wildfire of hope that I felt was just a wildfire of thirst. The chance that anyone is going to be in any state that they can help me is only if they are human; and I am not disrespecting Carlisle's wishes now…

Carlisle, my family. All gone.

I fall to my knees. Remembering what happened. I feel the same sadness that Bella felt when I left her.

She'd told me, and also shared her memories about the time just after I left her in the woods.

She crumpled like a paper doll on to the woodland floor, silent in her shock. She couldn't gather the energy to answer anyone, even when they were calling her name. She couldn't get out of the daze that she was in for ages. Only when Jacob came into her life.

I crumple to the ground . I fall silent in shock. I can't seem to get out of the daze that I have slipped into.

The ground is wet.

I smell a new smell…

It's wine…?

* * *

Squirrel POV

OMG! WTF? How bad is my luck? I have just staggered upon ANOTHER mad shiny humanoid!? Aww man. I luuuurve him. So hot!

Mmm …Wine…

***  
W…w…wait. He's just stood up in the blink of an eye. In a blink of a squirrel eye. He aint blinking at all.

Oh god. I can hear the other Humanoid calling a name. I should go… whoops; note to squirrel self, NEVER become drunk while in the vicinity of a thorny… thorny… umm… Oh, I know, Rose bush. A red rose bush.

* * *

Edward POV

I found the source of the wine smell. It's a drunken squirrel. Yep, I said that right, a drunken squirrel.

You know, somehow, I think that drinking HIS blood might not help my thirst; it might even have the opposite effect. I shoot onto my feet with superhuman speed. I follow him with my eyes as he looks into mine.

I hear my name shouted by Bella. It's probably my messed up mind creating fantasies.

I see the squirrel fall into the spikey bush.

I notice that it's a rose bush at the same time that I hear my name again. As if possessed, I call out Bella's name, and speed towards the sound.

* * *

**(A/N. Hi everyone. Sorry that this chapter has taken sooo long, but I ran out of ideas for a while. PLEEEEEEEASSSSE review. If you do, then I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Also, can I say a big thanks to Tiffany 'n' Peyton, liveyourlife723 and also 4MeJasper for being amazing, helpful, and sympathetic. 3 U all.**


	5. Reunited with a Squirrel on top

Bella Vamp POV

One word. Edward. My husband is alive.

Oh, and thank god for the gift of squirrels. And wine. Drunk Squirrels ROCK!

Anyway on the sensible side of things, I'll get to live. Live with the Angel that is my gorgeous husband Eddy.

I'm thinking this all while I'm speeding through the forest; swerving trees, dodging branches and leaping over debris. If I were human, then I bet that I would think that I had seen a ghost.

Seeing a ghost. Hmm, not totally impossible regarding the number of lives that have been tragically ended. The only living things that I have heard/ seen are Eddy, and that drunk squirrel.

I wonder what his name is; that drunk squirrel. He's gotta sober up sometime, so I've got to find a name for him somehow. Hmm…** (A/N He needs a name. Please review or send a PM) **

Edward. My husband. I can see him. In one short second I will be in his godly arms. Edward...

* * *

"Oh Edward, I've missed you so much!"

"I know dear. It's over now. It's all over."

...

"But it's not over. We still have to find Renesmee, Jacob, and Humanity."

I look into his eyes as I say this. They're pitch black. Black as the blackest part of the blackest place in the universe.

He's hungry. His expression tells me that so am I.

* * *

The Drunk Squirrel **(Strikes again) **POV

Ah, Hazelnuts!

Two of them, really?!

Two stinking shining Humanoids. Two stinking shining Humanoids running full speed towards each other. OMFG! THERE ARE TWO STUPID SHINING HUMANOIDS LEGGING IT TOWARDS ME. Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

*Pant Pant Pant*

Yay, they stopped. (Within inches of me.) They say some stuff, and then look into each other's eyes. Each other's pitch black eyes.

Wait...Pitch black eyes, sparkly skin. They're vampires.

They look down at me with a look that suggests disgust, and hides love.

Where is my life coming to? I only drank half a casket of wine yesterday.

They lean down towards me, and scoop me up. I don't dare look into their eyes, for fear for what I might see.

When I do reluctantly look into their eyes, what I next see is surprising.

They lean towards me to 'Kiss' me...


	6. Cave Living

Squirrel POV (no longer drunk, but we could change that...)

Woah...what just happened?

Someone PLEASE tell me that I'm safe and warm in my bed, and I'm being looked after by my lovely squirrelette, Diamente.

I open my eyes to a different scene.

The female *shiver* _vampire _*shudder* is standing nearer the mouth of the cave than I am. The male is no-where to be seen; but he was here before.

[It's not that I can smell him, but his shirt is drying on a smooth boulder.]

I guess that we're going to be here a while.

In that case, I have to escape.

I scamper to my feet, and instantaneously feel the pounding headache in my head. Stupid hangover.

Either my sudden intake of breath, or the quiet clicking of my claws trying to get a grip on the slippery rock face must've alerted the female to my awakening.

"Sal?"

Sal?

Really?

I squeak an indignant squeak.

HOW DARE SHE!

I am the manliest squirrel man in the entire manlyverse. I have the manliest tail, the manliest chest, and the manliest manicure ever. (Or I used to...*wails* Noooooooooo... I BROKE A NAIL...)

*Coughs self consciously* Hum. Uh, as I said. I'm perfectly manly...uuummm...

For the first time, I take a good look around the cave.

I've been gently placed in a squirrel shaped dip in a large boulder. Near me, a fire has been coaxed out of the wet logs. In another corner the _vampires _have piled nuts and berries for me to eat, and a hole filled with water has been carved out of the frozen ground to create a water bowl. Most of the rest of the cave is empty, except for a couple of large boulders that have drying clothes laying on them.

Sadly, though, no wine. *Sigh*

The woman looks up at me when I sigh, and a small smile graces her mouth, and lingers in her eyes. She asks;

"Are you ok?"

_Sure_ I'm ok. You're going to kill me, suck out my blood, and throw my carcass in the stream.

Never felt better. (:-s)

**(A/N. Sorry about the short chapter guys, but I really have a great idea for next chapter so I will update ASAP. Hugs and kisses to everyone who has reviewed. To anyone who is freaking out about the squirrel being called 'Sal' DON'T WORRY...**

**All will be revealed next chapter...**

**By the way, anyone who reviews will get a few sentences of the next chapter.)**


End file.
